L.A. Rumble/Walkthrough
This is a walkthrough for L.A. Rumble; the fourth level in Shrapnel City. This is based on Let's Rock. Walkthrough L.A. Rumble starts off in the area where Flood Zone finished off. It's quite a small level. It takes place around several buildings. When you first start off, make your way down the tunnel, until you see an opening to your right. This will lead you to a larger tunnel that leads to a large open courtyard which comprises the outdoor portion of this level; you'll also see a Pig Cop immediately after going through the opening; take him out . There are several pig cops both on the ground and on the ledges above in the courtyard. Oh and by the way just before you go into the courtyard there's a crack on the right side of the tunnel as soon as you jump through the opening which you can blast and go through; you don't have to but it will grant you access to get on the walls and building ledges around the Courtyard since you'll be able to jump to them as you'll be on top of a building if you take this path; as well as the enemies on the ledges there are various goodies you will undoubtedly find useful such as a portable medikit and ammo; be advised that different sections of the ledges will cause more enemies to spawn such as enforcers and an assault commander. It's up to you if you want to travel on the ledges or take out the enemies at ground level in the courtyard. Whether you're on the ground or advancing around the ledges use extreme caution out here as there are many opportunities for enemies on the building ledges to hit you before you see them if you're on the ground and when you're on the ledges the one's on the ground might be harder for you to see too ; either way make sure you study the area carefully for enemy resistance ; if you don't , they will be shooting at you the whole time you are out here and Pig Cops do pack quite a punch; there are also some enforcers that will try to gun you down from the ledges too. Anyway when you're in the courtyard, you will come across a large black building with the words "East Town Towers" on it on the far side of the courtyard; both the ledge path and the ground path lead you to it; if you're on the ledge path you'll have to get down again. Going up on the ledge on the bottom of the "East Town Towers" building will set off an Earthquake, damaging part of the building and the "East Town Towers" sign will be destroyed too .When Duke sets off the earthquake the top of the building will form into several ledges that look quite similar to a staircase that leads to a platform that would otherwise be impossible to reach without the jetpack and like the Flood Zone Walkthrough this is based on you not using the Jet Pack; so you will need to trigger this earthquake for later on in the level; as you will be on top of this building later on. After you trigger the earthquake; make your way down to the right at the end of the courtyard. When you make it to the corner, you will find several pigcops guarding the entrance to a building. Take down the pig cops, as they'll immediately try to take you down when you get there. Once you've finished with them, make your way into the door to your right. Inside the door, there is a small office to the right with a trooper in it, as well as some night vision goggles, and some health if you need it. Next, you need to make your way into the back room, where you will see a huge, rather obvious crack in the wall. This does not denote a secret, but the actual path forward in the level, as well as the blue access card which you really don't need if you go through the blasted wall and going into this room where the Blue Access Card is will spawn some Enforcers behind you, so be prepared for their ambush. After you blow up the large crack in the wall, a sequence of rocks will appear behind it, forming a stairwell. Take it upwards into the next part of the building, which is a long corridor with two lifts to the left. There will be some pig cops in here you need to deal with. When you get up here, there is a hallway to the right which leads to the locked blue access card door. You can open the door if you wish, but there's not really much point, as it just leads to an area of the level you have already been in. The blue access card door is merely another way to get in here if you didn't blow up the big crack in the wall, but blasting the crack is quicker. Anyway, once you've disposed of the two pig cops here, you will see two lifts . One to the left with a silver door, and one to the right which is broken. If you go in the darkened one, you will get a devastator weapon . The other one is the way you want to go. Open the doors, call the lift, and take it up. Once you get to the top of the lift, take the short hallway out onto the roof of the building. From here, make your way out onto the roof and go to the left side of the pillar on the roof. Take out all the aliens you can see. Some will be on the roof with you, and some will be across the courtyard in another building. The ones on the other side aren't as important, but that is the way out of the level, and you'll have less combat later if you work on them now. Once you have finished with the roof you are on, you need to turn your attention to the top of the East Town Towers building. You will see several Enforcers over there, it would be best for you take them out now, as that is where you need to go. From here you need to jump from the top of the building you are on to the East Towers Building which was partially ruined by the earth quake you triggered earlier on. If you look down you'll also see a red platform with two atomic healths; jump to that red platform and then jump to the East Towers Building; not only is it beneficial for health but it makes the jump a lot easier. After you make the jump, you will need to make your way across the East Town Towers building into an open office window and it's really a matter of just jumping up the path the earthquake caused earlier on and if you haven't triggered it you won't be able to advance till you do. Anyway When you land here; be careful as some enemies might have survived the recent rooftop combat, so make sure they don't attack you from behind. Speaking of that, when you land on the platform just before going in the window, an assault commander will spawn on the other side of the courtyard and start firing at you; so prepare yourself for that. Once inside the office area, you will pass a few cubicles, and come on a stairwell leading up. Before you head up there, you may need to make use of the water fountain to your right to build up your health before going upstairs. At the top of the stairwell is a room where several troopers and a few turrets will attack you. Take them all out before you do anything else in the room.After you take out everything shooting at you, go grab the red access card . To the left of the red access card is a cabinet. Open it to collect some RPG & Devastator ammo as well as a few other items on a shelf. Go stand behind the desk at the far end of the room, kick out the chair, grab the RPG, and then push the button on the desk. This will temporarily open up a room on the side wall. Before the door closes again, you need to go over there and get inside the room. Inside the room are a couple of troopers, as well as the locked red key door. Use the red access car here here, and it will unlock the "door" to your left (which looks like a set of wooden cabinets). This will reveal a teleporter. Take the teleporter. The teleporter will leave you in a small room with the exit directly in front of you oh and before you hit the exit if you look outside you will see a helicopter ; it's now onto Movie Set. Category:Walkthroughs